Lelouch vi britannia
by codegeass13night
Summary: lelouch n'a jamais été renié, le jour de sa naissance il y a eu quelque complications, sa mère est décédé et depuis il a la santé très fragile pour ne rien risqué, son père le garde dans la villa Aries en sécurité, que va t il faire lorsqu'il rencontre un beau chevalier blanc?
1. Prologue

CODE GEASS

Résumé : lelouch n'a jamais été renié, le jour de sa naissance il y a eu quelque complications, sa mère est décédé et depuis il a la santé très fragile pour ne rien risqué, son père le garde dans la villa Aries en sécurité, que va t il faire lorsque des terroristes intègre la garde ?

Prologue :

Charles zi britannia portait, en ce moment même, son fils qui vient de naître, bien sûr c'était loin d'être son premier enfant et sûrement pas son derneir mais c'était la première et dernière fois qu'il se sentait aussi heureux de portait son fils, tout simplement parce qu'il était de la seule femme qu'il est jamais aimé, malheureusement la femme en question était morte il y a quelque heures, l'accouchement a subi quelque complications et la mère est morte, l'enfant aussi n'est pas sortit indemne pendant un instant il a bien cru qu'il perdrait aussi son fils, c'était proche heureusement ses médecins ont réussis à le maintenir en vie mais il avait prévenu que sa santé était très fragile et qu'il devrait en grandissant faire bien attention à prendre ses médicaments et ne pas faire d'exercices, normalement un enfant aussi faible, serai inutile il s'en serait déjà débarrasser mais lui c'est différent il fera en sorte que jamais il ne lui arrive quelque chose, il le garderai bien en sécurité. Il ressemblait énormément à sa mère, marianne, les même cheveux brun par contre il avait ces yeux, les même yeux énigmatique, violet, il resta un long moment à le regarder avant de finalement le laisser dormir en paix et le remet dans son lit, avant de sortir il prévient bien les gardes de faire attention si ils tiennent à la vie.

Arrivé dans la chambre du trône il trouva son grand frère VV.

« Comment va t il ? », demanda concerner l'immortel

« Bien, au cas où les médecins sont près de lui » répondit il en montant sur son trône.

« Que vas tu faire ? » charles réfléchit mais savait déjà ce qu'il fallait faire

« je le protégerai, il restera à aries place »

« tu vas l'enfermer ? », déduit vv

« si il le faut, oui » dit il avec un regard sérieux

VV s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque CC apparut

« pourrai-je lui donner le geass, une fois grand ? »

« toi, pourquoi ? » interrogea surpris l'empereur

« il me semble intéressant » expliqua t elle

« moi aussi je veux le lui donner » répliqua vv

« est il possible de donner deux geass a une seule personne ? »

« si la personne a un esprit assez fort, c'est possible »

« je veux d'abord que vous testez sur d'autre enfant, je veux être sur que c'est sans danger »

« c'est d'accord, si ça me permet de l'utiliser sur lui » hocha positivement cc

« bien » sur ces mots, charles partit.


	2. Présentation

Chapitre 1 :

P.O.V lelouch :

Je m'appelle Lelouch Vi Britannia, fils de l'empereur de britannia, Charles Zi Britannia et Marianne Vi Britannia, et 17é héritier du trône du Saint-Empire de Britannia. Ma mère est morte en couche et m'a laissé extrêmement faible, pour cette raison, j'ai passer toute ma vie sans jamais quitter Aries Palace, je dois avouer que des fois je voudrais pouvoir voir le monde extérieur mais je sais que c'est pour mon bien et c'est pas si mal, on me donne toujours tout ce que je désire, je dois avouer que je suis un peu un enfant pourrit gâté, il y a aussi mes frères et sœurs qui viennent le plus possible me rendre visite, même lorsqu'ils sont très occupé, mon père lui vient toute les semaines avec mon oncle, vv, je l'aime bien, il me raconte plein d'histoire merveilleuse, mais pour une raison quelconque j'ai pas le droit de parler de lui à qui ce soit, je vis ici avec ma grande sœur, Euphemia Li Britannia, elle a juste 1 ans de plus que moi et bientôt elle pourra partir et rentrer dans le monde adulte alors que moi je suis destiné à rester enfermer dans cette prison, malgré mon grand nombre de frère et sœur, je suis le plus jeune, dans 2 jours j'aurai 13 ans, pour mon anniversaire, mon père m'emmène au palais royal, j'allais enfin pouvoir sortir, j'ai tellement hâte, je pourrai aussi voir Schneizel, Clovis, Cornelia, Carline, Guenièvre et Ulysse, parmi tout mes frères et sœurs ce sont les seuls que j'aime, j'ai déjà rencontrer les autres, mais ils me considèrent comme inutile, c'est pas grave, j'ai pas besoin d'eux, enfin revenons à nos moutons, en ce moment je suis dehors dans le jardin, il est absolument magnifique et rempli de rose blanche avent c'était des campanule mais le violet commençait à me lasser j'ai voulu du blanc en à peine 2 jours tout avait été remplacé,, je serai bien rester mais un servant me rappelle que je dois pas sortir dehors trop longtemps à cause de ma santé fragile, comme si je le savait pas déjà j'espère que le jour de mon anniversaire, il y aura quelque chose de... nouveau.

_Si seulement il savait..._

P.O.V suzaku :

Je m'appelle Suzaku Kururugi, fils du premier ministre du japon, Genbu Kururugi et mère inconnu, i ans le Saint-Empire de Britannia a déclaré la guerre au Japon sans aucune raison valable, son père s'est battu jusqu'à donner sa vie pour son pays, depuis le Japon est devenu la zone 11, le jour de la mort de mon père, je me suis jurer de redonner au Japon sa gloire dans le temps, je suis entrer dans l'armée et me suis entraîner dure pour monter en grade dans l'espoir de devenir un Knight of Round et j'ai réussi, j'ai seulement 17 ans et je suis déjà Knight of Seven, beaucoup m'ont critiqué en disant que j'était pas à la hauteur je leur ai prouvé le contraire, ça va faire 8 mois que suis un chevalier et demain sera la première fois que je vois l'empereur, il requiert ma présence plus 2 autres chevalier, Gino Weinberg, le Knight of Three et Anya Alstreim, le Knight of Six, je sais pas ce qu'il nous veut, ce qui me rend très nerveux, je suis en ce moment même dans un avion avec eux pour Pendragon direction le palais royal, les deux autres avait l'air complètement serein c'était pas leur première convocation, Gino n'arrêter pas de me taquiner et me faire peur, je fais pas trop attention à ce qu'il dit mais surtout les paroles du Knight of One, Bismark Waldstein , si on rate cette mission on pourrait perdre notre titre de chevalier et même de soldat, pour dire que suis stressé, qu'est ce qui peut être aussi important ?, je le serai bientôt en attendant je ferai mieux de décompresser et me dire que tout ira bien.

_Si seulement il savait..._


	3. la rencontre

Chapitre 2 :

**Palais royal :**

Charles Zi Britannia se tenait royalement assis sur son trône devant devant trois de ses enfants, Shneizel, Clovis et Cornelia. Leur conversations étaient bien sûr portait sur la, bientôt, venue de lelouch pour son anniversaire.

« Est- ce vraiment une bonne idée de faire venir lelouch ici ? » demanda cornelia, elle voulait faire plaisir à son petit frère mais penser avant tout à sa sécurité.

« il est à aries palace depuis sa naissance, j'ai bien peur que si on le sorte pas delà il voudra plus nous parler » soupira Clovis, il se souvient que la dernière fois qu'il n'avait pas pu venir le voir pour son propre anniversaire, il lui a fait la tête pendant huit mois, quand il le veut il pet-être très rancunier.

« il ne restera que cinq jours et je vais commander à trois Knight of Round de le surveiller 24/7, la personne qui tentera de le nuire je le détruirai » le visage de l'empereur était complètement grave, c'était la tête de quelqu'un qui pouvait infliger mille et mille tortures à celui qui ose le mettre en colère. La seule personne à qui il ne montrait jamais son visage était son bien-aimé fils, « je partirai ce soir avec les chevaliers, on passera la nuit là-bas et seront de retour demain vers 13 heures, des questions ? »

« oui, que fais t on pour les nobles et les médias, il n'a jamais été présenté, la plupart pense que vous l'avez tué, on pourrait très bien juste les ignorer mais les autres ne seront pas aussi discrets » fait remarquait schneizel, odysseus ou amlète rique de faire courire le bruit en disant des choses comme ' c'est juste un roturier ', ' père l'a laissé pourrir dans un cachot à cause de son inutilité ', c'est pas un secret qu'il le méprise car il est le seul que père considère comme son fils, au final ils sont jaloux mais si ils lui font le moindre mal, enfant ou pas, il n'hésitera pas à le faire subir la mort la plus douloureuse qu'il soit.

« dîtes leur de ce tenir à carreaux si ils tiennent à leur vis » menaça froidement charles, pour seule réponse, « j'ai une entrevue avec mes chevaliers, vous pouvez disposer » ordonna t il.

**Salle de réunion :**

P.O.V suzaku :

les trois Knights étaient arrivé depuis 3 heures, ils suivirent bismark dans une grande salle avec, au milieu, se trouvait une table, ils prirent place et attendaient patiemment les ordres.

« Sa Majesté va pas tarder à arriver, mais avant je vais vous faire un résumé de ce qui vous attend, elle peut être considérer comme une mission assez simple mais à la moindre erreur le roi vous coupera la tête ».

je commençait à avoir de plus en plus peur mais je resta de marbre

« savez-vous qui est ce ? » demanda le knight of one quand soudain un écran apparut avec la photo de lelouch et euphemia ensemble en souriant.

Je reconnaissait pas le garçon, c'était sûrement un serviteur, la princesse euphemia aimait tout le monde, la mission était peut-être de la protéger, c'est pour ça que nos vis sont risqués, gino répondit,

« c'est la jolie princesse euphemia, on a pour mission de la protéger, c'est ça ? » devina t il un sourire taquin aux lèvres.

J'étais perplexe car bismark avait l'air de pas savoir de quoi il parle avant qu'il se retourne, « oui ça c'est la princesse mais je vous parles du garçon ! » dit il avec frustré, « enfin bon, demain lui et la princesse viennent ici, vous avez pour devoir de le protéger »

« excusez-moi mais je suis pas sûr de comprendre » commençais-je incertain

« vous devez veiller à ce qu'il lui arrive rien, qu'est ce qu'il y a de si dur à comprendre ? »

« eh bien, si lui et la princesse euphemia viennent ici notre mission sera pas plutôt de la protéger elle, après tout c'est sa fille, sa vie est plus importante », bismark me regarda comme si j'était fou, avant de répondre,

« si vous aviez dit sa devant sa majesté, j'imagine même pas ce qu'il vous aurait fait »

la j'était perdu, qu'est ce qui était faux dans ce que je viens de dire, en voyant mon air confus, bismark développa, « la personne que vous devez protéger est Lelouch Vi Bitannia, le fils de Marianne Vi Britannia, penant qu'elle était enceinte il y a une des complications, marianne est morte et lelouch était très faible et possède une santé très fragile, c'est pour ça qu'il vit de puis toujours en dehors de Britannia, après demain c'est son anniversaire, il vient donc ici pour le fêter, est ce bien était assez claire ? » il avait expliquer tout ça avec une extreme douceur.

Mais je dois avouer que je comprenais toujours pas, « si il était aussi pourquoi tant d'effort pour le maintenir en vie, je pensais que sa majesté se débarrasser des gens inutile ? », malgré son envie de commettre un meutre, les leader des knights resta calme et répondit sagement, « parce que lelouch est le seule enfant que sa majesté aime vraiment et que si il lui arrive la moindre égratignure - au sens propre – je donne pas chère de votre vie »

« et si on devait choisir entre sauver la princesse et sauver le prince... » avant que j'ai pu finir ma phrase il répondit sans hésiter,

« le prince »

« et on laisse mourir la princesse ? »

« vous avez tout compris »

je restai sans voix je pensais pas que l'empereur était capable d'aimer quelqu'un, même c'est enfant, qui de toute évidence ne lui sert à rien, mais quand je le vois je sais pas pourquoi mais il me donne envie de le protéger au péril de la mienne, le son d'un claque de porte me fit redescendre sur terre et je le vis dans toute sa splendeur, charles zi britannia...

**Aries palace :**

Lelouch, avec euphy, dans le salon, attendait son père. Il a été informer que l'avalon avait atterrit il y a 45mn, il devrait être là dans quelque minutes, en attendant il était tellement excité qu'il arrêté pas de sauter parout.

« lelouch, calmes-toi » dt souriante euphy en le voyant sauter à travers la pièce.

« je peux pas m'en empêcher, demain je serai sorti de cette prison »

« tu exagères, au plais royal il y a que des corruptions entre les nobles, les soldat, la famille royal, pour avoir les bonne grâces de l'empereur »

« je pense pouvoir survivre cinq jours dans ce milieu hostile » à la fin de cette phrase, il entendit les grandes portes s'ouvrirent pour montrer le roi accompagné de trois gardes arrivés.

« Père ! » lelouch était si enthousiaste qu'il trébucha mais fut rattraper par suzaku au bon réflexe.

« vous allez bien, votre altesse ? » demanda t il en le remettant sur ses pieds.

« euh... oui, merci » remercia gentiment le prince qui surpris le soldat.

Charles regarda kururugi avec un regard approbateur avant de se dirigeait vers son fils.

« je suis content de te voir, lelouch » charles lui donna une petite caresse sur la tête avec un petit sourire qui laissa bouche-bée les chevaliers, on pouvait voir qu'il l'aimait.

« je t'ai attendu pour le dîner »

« bien, on parlera autour d'un bon plat »

lelouch se tourna vers un servant du nom de terry, « terry rajoute 3 couverts à la table » une fois l'ordre donner il parti avec un ' oui, votre altesse ' vers la salle à manger.

« pourquoi trois ? » interrogea confus sa sœur.

« eh bien pour... eux » répond lelouch en indiquant les chevaliers, « après autant d'heure d'avion vous devez avoir faim » dit il naturellement.

« bien sûr, allons-y » commanda charles en sortant suivit de son fils de très prêt.

**Salle à manger :**

La table était immense, à son bout se tenait le roi, à ses côtés ses enfants et après les chevaliers.

Tout étais silencieux, mais fut rompu par lelouch,

« alors, comment vous appelez-vous ? » son regard était fixait sur suzaku.

« je m'appelle Gino Weinberg, et c'est Anya Alstreim et Suzalu Kururugi, votre altesse » présenta le blond.

« vous êtes nos gardes du corps ? » devina t il.

« on a été convier qu'à votre protection, votre altesse » se fut la première fois que suzaku entendit la voix d'anya.

« vous comptez rajouter ' votre altesse ' a toute vos phrases » plaisanta t il mais fronça les sourcils en voyant leur mine

« détendez-vous, vous allez me pomper le moral avec votre air si sérieux, et si on va passer cinq jours ensemble autant que ça soir dans la bonne humeur »

« euh, très bien » hésita longuement suzaku avant de répondre.

« hm » il n'avait pas vraiment l'ai sincère mais bon, « on part à quelle heure, demain ? » changea t il de changer de sujet

« A 10 h, on devrait arriver vers 13 h » rétorqua son père.

« est-ce que schneizel sera là ? » demanda t il curieusement avec une lueur de malice dans les yeux.

« oui, pourquoi ? » charles resta suspicieux envers son fils, il avait beau posséder une gueule d'ange il n'en restait pas moins un Britannia et il a déjà pu le remarquer par le passé.

« oh rien » répondit il avec un visage trop innocent pour être vrai.

Charles ne se laissa pas duper, ' il prépare quelque chose, j'aurai dû me douter qu'il ne ferait pas de bêtises pendant le séjour '

Une heure était passer, tout le monde alla dormir, demain sera un autre jour.


	4. L'arrivé

Chapitre 3 :

**Palais royal**** :**

Schneizel venait d'annoncer l'arrivé de lelouch et leur réaction ne se fut pas attendre.

« pourquoi ce minable vient s'incruster ? » questionna rageusement amlète, parmi tous ses frères et sœurs, c'était ce minus qu'il détestait le plus, il était si arrogant alors qu'en réalité il suffirait de le faire tomber pour qu'il se casse, mais ce qu'il détestait le plus c'est l'attention

que lui portait cornelia, de puis tout petit il avait toujours admiré sa grande sœur pour ses capacités au combat et il suffit que le gamin soit la pour qu'elle l'ignore complètement.

« si lui est minable, vous c'est plus que pathétique » répliqua le ministre, comment oses-t-ils ces espèces de *****

« comment peux-tu être de son côté, il est faible, et d'aucune utilité » soutient odysseus, lui par contre il fallait pas chercher la raison de sa haine pour lelouch il suit juste amlète comme un chien et dire que c'était le prince héritier, où va le monde ?

« il n'est pas en excellente santé, c'est vrai mais c'est lui le prince qui a le plus de pouvoir »

« qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Tu as perdu la tête ! »

« je me demande ce qui se passerai si lelouch venait à sous entendre à l'empereur que tu n'as pas été très... gentil avec lui » il se souviendrait toujours de jour où lelouch avait ' accidentellement ' laisser échapper que reina – une autre sœur – l'avait bousculer dans l'eau, maintenant qu'il y pense il n'avait plus jamais entendu parler d'elle depuis...

« comme si j'allais me préoccuper de lui, de cet avorton »

« si j'étais toi, je ferai plus que l'ignorer, n'oublie pas lelouch est un britannia, au moindre faux pas il n'hésitera pas à te faire tomber » ricana schneizel en partant avec une lueur de malice dans les yeux.

**Avalon :**

L'empereur, le prince, la princesse et les chevaliers étaient partis depuis 1h déjà, lelouch et euphy jouait au échec en attendant mais voyant la tête de euphemia on pouvait aisément deviner celui qui gagne, gino et anya discutaient calmement de leur mission tandis que suzaku lui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de fixer un certain brun, c'était pas sa faute il a bien conscience de l'écart d'âge et surtout de classe social mais le prince était juste bien trop mignon pour le laisser indifférent, ses pensées fut brusquement interrompu par la voix d'un homme qui annonçait qu'il allait bientôt atterrir.

« Génial ! » s'écria lelouch, il avait tellement attendu et maintenant ça y est, il y est.

**Palais royal :**

Beaucoup, mais quand je dis beaucoup c'est Beaucoup, de... insectes – les aristocrates – attendaient le retour de l'empereur peu de personne savait pourquoi il était parti, c'est vrai qu'il disparaissait souvent mais pas en prenant l'Avalon, enfin une limousine noir arriva sous les regards impatients des insec... pardon, nobles.

Le chauffeur de la limousine ouvrit le portière aussitôt un petit garçon mince s'empressa de sortir au plus grand étonnement, il regarda autour de lui semblait chercher quelque chose quand soudain il courut vers le deuxième prince et sauta sur lui avec un grand « SHNEIZEL ! »

Un ange passa, deux anges et là tout un troupeaux d'anges.

« salut lelouch, tu m'as manqué » salua doucement l'interpellé en ignorant les regards interloqué autour de lui.

Directement leleouch sauta dans ses bras

« ben alors, lelouch et nous tu n'es pas content de nous voir ? » interrogea une voix faussement outré derrière.

Cette voix n'appartenait à nul autre que cornelia, lelouch, qui se décida enfin à lâcher son frère bien-aimé, se tourna vers elle.

« hm, je sais pas laisse moi réfléchir » fit-il mine d'être en pleine réflexion.

« t'es toujours un sale mioche ! » lui caressa tendrement la tête clovis.

Pendant qu'ils se retrouva joyeusement, lelouch ne se doutait pas qu'il était observé par une autre personne que les nobles ou les soldats, non en fait c'était au long cheveux vert qu'il le regarda avec... suspicion ?

Peut-être que le jeune prince fragile n'est pas aussi innocent qu'il le laisse paraître ?


End file.
